


I love us as a two

by silkbuggy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Shimizu Kiyoko, Minor Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Time Skips, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkbuggy/pseuds/silkbuggy
Summary: Yamaguchi isn’t sure who initiates the kiss, but they’re melting into one another, soft sighs flowing between them. There’s no other place he’d rather be than here, sitting under the moonlight on the cold grass stained with dew. Tsukishima’s arms on his waist feel like home: warm, and inviting.Or: Domestic tsukkiyama.  No plot tbh, just,,, soft boys kissing a lot.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 268





	I love us as a two

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tom Rosenthal's Hugging You.

“Tadashi”

“Yeah?” Yamaguchi asks through the foam on his mouth. He pulls out the toothbrush, looking at Tsukishima. 

“We’re dating.” Tsukishima opens the sunscreen and squeezes a small portion of it on his palm. 

Yamaguchi chuckles, spitting out the foam. “We are?” He feigns surprise, “You should’ve told me! I would’ve sucked you off before work.” 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, a subtle smirk forming on his lips. “Do you think people notice that?” 

“That we’re together?” Yamaguchi rinses his mouth, “I don’t know. Why?” 

Tsukishima rubs the sunscreen on his cheeks, eyes low on the mirror. His face is reddened. “I kinda wish they did.” 

Yamaguchi falls silent. They had agreed to act just as friends whenever they were together in public at the start of the relationship. Nowadays, when they had gone way past the trying out phase and are in it for real - to marry, Yamaguchi tells himself sometimes, he wants to be with Tsukishima for life - sometimes it gets difficult. Like when Tsukishima had his first tour at the museum and Yamaguchi couldn’t kiss him in front of the dinosaur afterward, no matter how much he wanted to. 

And despite a lot of people being open and accepting of it, being gay in Japan was still frowned upon, especially in a city like Sendai, where all kinds of people would come together, including unpleasant ones. Hell, even in Yamaguchi’s family things weren’t perfect. His grandmother had loved Tsukishima when they were children, but can’t even look him in the face after Yamaguchi told them. 

He realizes he’s been quiet for too long. Clearing his throat, he eyes Tsukishima. “Are we ready for that?” 

Tsukishima closes the sunscreen, face now fully covered. “I am. If you’re not, that’s okay. But I am.”

Yamaguchi thinks of all the couples he sees walking around. About holding hands during dates, about kissing when they want to because they can. 

He nods. “We can start small.”

Tsukishima’s smile is contagious. “Yeah? I can hold your hand in public?” 

“You can hug me, even.” Yamaguchi grins. 

“Scandalous.” Tsukishima sighs as they walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. 

Yamaguchi slides his uniform shirt over his head. “I know right? The gays and their PDA, where is the country going?”

Tsukishima snickers. He is standing in front of the mirror, doing his best not to stab his eyeball with his contact. He stops for a moment once it’s on, blinking, then looks at Yamaguchi. 

“Are you really okay with this?”

Yamaguchi buckles his belt, sitting down to put on his socks. “Yes, Kei, I’m really okay with being blatantly homosexual with you. In case you hadn’t noticed, I kinda always fail at the ‘acting straight’ stuff.” 

“What? You mean to tell me handjobs at the storage room of your store isn’t something all clients get?” Tsukishima is looking at him. He’s trying to act surprised, but the snicker on his face only makes Yamaguchi laugh. 

“Nope, special treatment for a special customer.” He sticks his tongue. 

Tsukishima kisses him when Yamaguchi joins him by the mirror. His hand rests on the small of Yamaguchi’s back, warm and grounding. 

“About that blowjob you mentioned earlier…” He starts, eyes glowing with mischief. 

Yamaguchi pushes him. “Though I’m flattered you’d miss work because of my outstanding tongue skills, don't you have a tour to give? I can blow you tonight.” 

“Are we really rescheduling a blowjob? How adult of us.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes but doesn’t protest further, hurrying to tie his tie on properly.

Yamaguchi doesn’t take too long on his hair - perks of keeping it short, and soon they’re out of the house, walking together to the bus stop. 

Tsukishima links their pinkies as they walk side by side. Yamaguchi feels like a lovestruck teenager in a coming of age movie, all blushy and stuttering. He looks around and apart from a couple of old ladies that gave them extremely suggestive glances, no one seems to notice or care that they’re together. By the time they reach the stop, their hands are fully intertwined, making Yamaguchi’s chest flutter, and pride swells inside him. 

They’ve come a long way. Though they’ve only been dating for around two years, all the pining and secret make-out sessions before that still counted for something. They were both scared teenagers, thinking they were broken inside for the way they felt towards one another. Tsukishima had gone as far as to avoid him for a whole week after their first kiss, and Yamaguchi seriously considered getting a girlfriend and conforming to a life of fake pussy loving. 

And now they’re here. It took a while, but they stand together in the beat down bus stop, holding hands under the first rays of the sun. It's not the same bus stop they used to meet in front of to walk to school together, but it almost feels like it is. And though he knows this is a small step considering the whole of their relationship, Yamaguchi can’t help but feel happier than he had in the entire week. 

Tsukishima kisses his temple before walking into the bus. Yamaguchi feels the eye of the driver on them, but it might’ve been his imagination. He smiles nonetheless, waving for his own bus, that’s right behind Tsukishima’s. 

-

The morning goes by slowly. When lunch rolls around, Yamaguchi is bored out of his mind. It had been a near-dead day, only a couple of scheduled customers and one walk in. Nothing too difficult to deal with, though he almost was shocked trying to see the state of a grill. 

Tsukishima calls him during lunch break, just as Natsu takes over the shop for a little bit. Yamaguchi answers right away, biting into his meat bun. 

“My brother proposed to Saeko-san. She said yes.” Tsukishima tells him. 

“What? That’s awesome, Kei!” 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima doesn’t say any further, but Yamaguchi knows he’s happy too. “He wants to have a couples night out Friday, with us, Kiyoko-san and Tanaka-san.” 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi wasn’t surprised per se. He’s been included in the Tsukishima family’s affairs since they were teenagers, and even more so after Akiteru and Tsukishima’s mom found out about their dating. But they hadn’t really told anyone else besides some friends - definitely not people who they used to go to high school with and no longer really talk to.

“We don’t have to go,” Tsukishima says just as quickly as Yamaguchi falls silent. “Just thought I should tell you, or Akiteru will never let me live.” 

“No, I… I really wanna go,” it’s the truth. They never go out with other couples, and Yamaguchi kind of feels like being gross and in love with other people also gross and in love. 

“Okay, I’ll let him know. He wants to go to that place that just opened up.” 

“No way!” Yamaguchi had been bugging Tsukishima about going to the new restaurant a few blocks down for days now, ever since it had opened, not even a week before. 

“Yup, you’re welcome. I convinced him.” 

“God, I love you so much. I hear they have the best spicy braised chicken there,” Yamaguchi chimes. Suddenly his meat bun isn’t as tasty as it had been just a second ago. 

“I love you too.” Tsukishima answers, voice going soft in the way it only does when he’s talking to Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi looks around. He’s alone in the small break room, but he still feels shy as he whispers. “I’m gonna suck you until you come on my face and pass out tonight.” 

Tsukishima splutters, choking on his food. Yamaguchi laughs, hearing it echo on the line just as he turns off the call and leaves Tsukishima to die. 

**Kei 💕 12:00pm**

**My coworkers are looking at me funny.**

Yamaguchi sends an obnoxious amount of stickers in lieu of an answer, each of them more explicit than the other. He blames Hinata and Yachi for fuelling his not-work-appropriate messaging ways. 

\- 

“Yamaguchi-san, are you going to the summer festival?” Natsu asks him. She’s holding the screen of a laptop Yamaguchi has been working on all afternoon. 

Yamaguchi smiles, taking it from her. “If I’m not working.”

She sighs, plopping down on the nearest chair and almost knocking off the keyboard from top of Yamaguchi’s working table. “I really want to go, but I don’t wanna go alone. The boy I like,” she whispers the last part, clearly top secret stuff, “asked me to go with him but I’m nervous.” 

Yamaguchi smiles, “Well, you can always bring a friend along so it doesn’t feel too weird.” 

“Did you do that with Tsukishima-san?” The interest is clear in her voice. She is always prodding him for answers about his private life, claiming that he’s the only adult besides Hinata that actually answers her stuff.

Yamaguchi chuckles at that. “Not exactly.” He doesn’t add in the part that nor he or Tsukishima dated during high school, too lost in pining for each other to do anything else.

She falls silent for a moment, eyeing Yamaguchi from the side. He waits for her to speak. Her curiosity and outgoingness could rival Hinata’s at times. 

“Yamaguchi-san, how can you tell if you like someone?” She asks finally, flailing her legs. The impossibility to stay quiet is probably a family trait, too. 

“I thought you said you liked this boy.” He says without looking up from the screen connector. It was looking good, almost seamless.

“I think I do, but I don’t know. He talks about bands too much.” Her voice is exasperated, bordering on gloomy. Yamaguchi kind of forgot what love is like when you’re young. 

If he were, Tsukishima would’ve snickered. _We’re still young, Tadashi_. Yamaguchi can almost hear it. 

He takes a deep breath to stop himself from chuckling. “Well, when you like someone you end up having to hear them talking about their interests, even if you don’t think they’re that cool. But you don’t really mind it because they like it, and you like them.” He chirps, trying to simplify as much as he can.

“Is that why you watch all the dinosaur movies Tsukishima-san talks about when he picks you up?” Natsu gleams, eyes big, and trained on him. 

Yamaguchi feels his cheeks burning. He narrows his eyebrows, pretending to be annoyed. “You’ve cornered me.” 

Natsu laughs, bright and open, sounding uncannily like her older brother. “You didn’t answer the question though.” 

Yamaguchi can’t help but laugh as well. “Yes, that’s why I watch all of Kei’s dinosaur movies.” 

“Alright!” She stands up, slapping her cheeks with surprising force, “I think I can listen to his stupid bands.” She says, determined. 

Yamaguchi finishes fixing the screen, screwing the last tiny bolt tight. “Then maybe you like him.” 

She gleams again. “Like you like Tsukishima-san?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi smiles. It feels weird to be talking about it, especially to a teenager, but he smiles nonetheless. “Like I like him.” 

-

Tsukishima picks him up as usual. Natsu waves them off with a grin. Yamaguchi is letting her close the shop for the first time, and even though he’s worried about it, he doesn’t think she’ll get it wrong. 

Tsukishima holds him close as they walk to the bus stop - actually holds him, arm around his waist and stuff. Yamaguchi is in the clouds. 

“You’re smiling. Did something good happen?” Tsukishima asks. 

“I just like this,” Yamaguchi snuggles closer to exemplify his point, “just, being open, I guess. I like it.” 

Tsukishima squeezes his waist, ducking when they walk by a low tree. “I like it too.” 

“I told Natsu about us. Kinda. She asked.” Yamaguchi says. The night is just starting to fall and the lampposts are turning on, draping the entire street in soft yellow lighting. 

Tsukishima squawks. “Natsu? Hinata’s sister? You’ve doomed us.”

Yamaguchi laughs. “I’m pretty sure Hinata already knows, but yeah, probably.” Yamaguchi has a vague memory of talking to Hinata - in way too much detail - about Tsukishima's hands and fingers and how _good_ they are a drunken night about a year ago. 

“Knowing him he has a running bet with Kageyama or something.” Tsukishima chuckles. They stop at the bus stop, Yamaguchi sitting down and Tsukishima standing. 

He rests his head on Tsukishima’s hip. “But it’s not like he can talk. No one who talked that much about Kageyama’s thighs during the last training camp is straight.” 

“Really? I didn’t even notice the drooling.” Tsukishima chuckles. 

Sitting down under the heat of summer, Yamaguchi feels more tired than he had before. “He did. Don’t get me wrong though, ‘cause same, Kageyama’s thighs are amazing, but I had other things in my mind.” 

Tsukishima smiles, narrowing his eyes. “Did you?” 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi chortles, “a dumbass blond who wouldn’t look me in the eye.” 

“The only reason I didn’t look you in the eye was that you’re shorter than me.” Tsukishma snides, sitting down as well. The bus is taking longer than normal. 

Yamaguchi laughs loudly this time. “Oh is it? I thought it was 'cause you kept having dreams-”

Tsukishima cuts him with a kiss. It’s chaste, no more than a quick touch of lips, but it silences Yamaguchi all the same. He can’t stop himself from looking around when they separate. 

“It’s weird.” He says. 

Tsukishima nods. “Yeah.” 

“Feels illegal or something. Like someone is gonna report us to the police.” Yamaguchi sighs. They’re the only ones in the stop, but all of a sudden it feels like they’re being watched. 

“We’re not used to it, is all. And people do stare like they’re gonna call the police.” Tsukishima sits back, further away from Yamaguchi than he was before. It makes Yamaguchi feel strange.

He pulls him closer, kissing him again. Just another peck. “We’ll get used to it. And no one has anything to do with us.” 

Tsukishima smiles. “I told my boss I couldn’t work on Friday because it was date night. She didn’t believe me, I think.” 

Yamaguchi tilts his head in mock confusion. “That you have a date? I don’t either.” 

“That I’m gay, dumbass.” Tsukishima pushes at him lightly, but his hands don’t retreat back. Instead, they fist at Yamaguchi’s work shirt, bunching up the fabric. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers, “I’m glad I can finally share with the world that you actually love me.” 

“Of course I love you, Kei. I always have.” Yamaguchi nuzzles him. They’re sitting close together again, faces only centimeters apart. No part of it looks like innocent fun between friends - for some reason, Yamaguchi enjoys that. 

“I scored it really big,” Tsukishima runs a hand through Yamaguchi’s hair, cups his face with the free one. 

“You did,” Yamaguchi smiles, pressing his face to Tsukishima’s palm, “but so did I, so I’d say we’re even.” 

Tsukishima begins to answer him, but the bus is coming their way, so he stands to call it. They step inside and Yamaguchi is reminded of why he hates the heat when he has to be cramped inside this badly aired tin can with other tired workers going home. Tsukishima ends up having to stand all the way to their apartment and complains about it all the way, too. 

-

They cook dinner together. Yamaguchi dices peppers and onions to add to the grilling fish while Tsukishima chops vegetables, chattering about his day at work and how the excursion group of elementary school kids had tried to climb up a fossil and almost given him a heart attack. 

Yamaguchi laughs. He hums along when Tsukishima starts to sing - a habit Yamaguchi had always loved about him, would always get lost in Tsukishima’s singing voice whenever he was focused on a task - and pretends the chopsticks are drumsticks and he’s the metalhead superstar he always dreamed to be. 

They watch a movie after eating, one of the Ghibli films Yachi is bugging Yamaguchi to watch because it’s too cute and sad not to. It makes Tsukishima cry. Yamaguchi would tease him for it, but he is too busy trying to hold down his own tears. It’s a good day. It’s a normal day, just like any other they’ve had since moving in together, but still feels special. Yamaguchi thinks of Tsukishima talking to his boss about him, and how close he had held him when they walked together. A tear slips down his cheeks and he blames the movie for it. 

-

“God, Tadashi,” Tsukishima throws his head back in a moan, eyes screwed shut. 

Yamaguchi lets his cock slip down his throat, accommodating for it with no effort. His nose touches Tsukishima’s crotch and he hums. 

“Fuck, Tadashi, Tadashi,” Yamaguchi loves how Tsukishima gets whenever the attention is fully on him - when he’s being fucked or doted on, or blown. Loves the waterfall of his name mixed with curses and praises. It makes his body tingle in the best of ways. 

“God, fuck, you’re so good at this,” Tsukishima says when Yamaguchi pulls back just to sink back down, breathing out once he does. 

He smiles, or tries to, and hums again. Tsukishima touches a hand to his throat, feeling the tip of his own cock. 

“Fuck that’s so hot Tadashi,” His eyes are focused on Yamaguchi’s, liquid gold threatening to spill over like rain and smear Yamaguchi’s freckles. 

Yamaguchi smiles again. Tsukishima can’t deep throat to save his life and that’s okay, it’s not like Yamaguchi needs it, but he still feels that tinge of smugness whenever Tsukishima comments on it, especially when he sounds like this - completely gone and lost in pleasure, all because of Yamaguchi’s mouth. 

“Fuck, shit, I’m gonna come, Tadashi, fuck,” Tsukishima warns him like he always does, by running his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair and tightening his grip in the slightest. 

Yamaguchi pulls out with a _pop_ so obscene it could’ve come straight from a porn movie. Tsukishima moans at it, eyes fixated on Yamaguchi’s. Yamaguchi palms at his cock, twisting his wrist in the way he knows Tsukishima likes it, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his slit. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Tsukishima’s hand replaces his and Yamaguchi closes his eyes and opens his mouth, tongue out and waiting. 

The first spurts of cum hit his forehead and cheek. He doesn’t stop the filthy moan that leaves his lips as some of it gets on his tongue and chin. 

Tsukishima comes with a mewl of Yamaguchi’s name and a string of curse words. Yamaguchi opens his eyes when he’s done, making a show of licking his lips and swallowing, only to hear him groan again. 

It’s past 11 pm and he knows they’re being noisy. Their neighbors, who had been really friendly when they moved in and then immediately _not_ friendly once they realized Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had the deranged habit of fucking in ungodly hours of the night in the middle of the week, would certainly complain again.

  
Yamaguchi resigns to having to apologize, since the one time Tsukishima did - given, it _had been_ his fault that Yamaguchi made so much noise that day - didn’t turn out well. Thankfully, their tenant didn’t seem to give a shit about noise complaints, since her son was an avid - and terrible - drum player. Still, he feels kinda bad for the couple next door. They only had heard them once, and Yamaguchi still thinks they were trying to be loud on purpose. 

Truth be told, though, he doesn’t care enough about that to stop himself from crawling onto Tsukishima’s lap, his own erection bobbing and reddened. 

Tsukishima kisses him, more tongue and teeth than anything else. He bites at Yamaguchi's bottom lip and his tongue tastes like cum and mouthwash - strangely fitting. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” He breathes out in between kisses, tilting Yamaguchi’s neck so he can suck at the freckled skin. 

“You’re not bad yourself,” Yamaguchi chuckles out. His voice is croaked and raspy. Tsukishima’s reaction to it goes straight to his cock. 

Without saying anything, Tsukishima wraps a hand around Yamaguchi’s cock, tugging at it. Yamaguchi shudders.

“It’s okay,” he croaks out, “leave it, I’m fine.” 

Tsukishima has a smirk on his face when their eyes meet again. “If you think I’m not gonna touch your cock in every opportunity I get you’re really wrong, Tadashi.” 

It’s the same thing Tsukishima told him the first time they slept together, over a year ago. Tsukishima orgasmed first, but still gave Yamaguchi the best blowjob he had ever gotten - granted, the _only_ blowjob Yamaguchi had ever gotten by then, but still ranked up on his top ten list even now. 

Yamaguchi smiles, touching their forehead together. Some of the cum on his skin rubs on Tsukishima’s. “You’re welcome to do that, but don’t expect any less from me.” 

Tsukishima grins at the familiar answer. He keeps playing with Yamaguchi’s cock, trained fingers hot and firm against soft skin. It always drives Yamaguchi crazy how good he is with his fingers, how skilled his hands are. He moans against Tsukishima’s lips, thrusting his hips upwards to meet the movements of his hand. 

He comes embarrassingly fast, but there’s no time to be ashamed because Tsukishima is licking the cum from his fingers like it’s dessert, and Yamaguchi might pass out just from the sight of it. 

They kiss again. It’s lazy and drawled out, neither really wanting to move. Yamaguchi feels sedated, moving slow, and satisfied in his afterglow. Tsukishima rubs soft circles at his hips, palms snaking inside of his shirt to feel the warmth, fingers teasing at Yamaguchi’s nipples. 

He squeaks when Tsukishima pulls at the piercing - an impulse decision from Yamaguchi's birthday the year before, one that Tsukishima particularly loves - glaring at him with the same hint of deviancy he has whenever he’s playing a videogame and he knows he’ll win. It never fails to make Yamaguchi dry at the mouth, too many desires coursing through him at once. 

Tsukishima sucks at his neck again, leaving open-mouthed kisses as he trails down and bites at the junction of Yamaguchi’s shoulders to his neck. It makes him groan low, throwing his head back. 

“I love that sound,” Tsukishima says in a whisper - almost a confession. Yamaguchi blushes. Even after all this time, he always blushes. 

“I love you.” He retorts, just to see Tsukishima blush as well. God, they’re ridiculous. 

Tsukishima kisses him. It tastes bitter and messy, but it takes Yamaguchi’s breath away, leaves him a blubbering mess.  
  


“I love you too,” Tsukishima kisses at his cheek, then makes a face. Yamaguchi snickers. He forgot there was cum on his face still. 

“Let’s shower.” He decides, tapping Tsukishima’s side. He follows with minimal complaints and a slap to Yamaguchi’s ass. 

-

Friday comes around faster than Yamaguchi could notice, and so do the three days of the summer festival. They forego the first day to go to Akiteru and Saeko’s couples date, but Yamaguchi still pouts about it while they walk to the restaurant, passing by couples dressed in yukatas and all dolled up. 

“We’re going tomorrow,” Tsukishima reassures him, pulling him closer to let a clearly drunk man go by. 

“I want to wear a yukata,” Yamaguchi exaggerates with crying sounds. 

“Believe me, I want that too,” Tsukishima is wearing his glasses today. He pushes at them to hide the way his cheeks flush, “But we have to go to this dinner first.’

“And then we’re going to get that fish!” Yamaguchi links his arm to Tsukishima’s, talking a little bit louder so he can be heard over the chattering of people on the street. He thinks he sees Natsu at some point, but he’s not too sure. 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima agrees, “We’re going to get that fish.” 

It was a little tradition. It started in the dumbest of ways, out of sheer nervousness. They had their first official date during the summer festival a couple of years back, and despite having been friends - and even something more - for years before that, both found themselves with no conversation topics whatsoever. 

Yamaguchi knew it was the nerves. He had a lot to say: about his classes, about how he was thinking of enrolling in a theater group just to try out, about how good Tsukishima had looked blocking a spike during his last game, and how the green of the Sendai Frogs shirt fit really nicely with his skin. 

Nothing seemed fitting of the moment. It was all too normal, too trivial. It was too much like the conversations they’d have as friends, and they were trying to be more than just that. 

It’s when he saw the fishies. They were a prize for one of the games, little goldfishes swimming around in an aquarium. There must’ve been around thirty or forty of them, but Yamaguchi took a liking to the one with small black patches around his eyes. It looked like it had glasses on. 

They spent an hour trying to win it, and during that time, things flowed normally. They were back to talking, and suddenly it didn’t mind whether the subjects of their conversation were trivial or not, because they were closer than ever before, lingering touches and praises spilling from their lips as if no one else was around. When they kissed on the badly lit hallway in front of their doorstep, Yamaguchi felt the way things had changed - he never wanted them to go back. 

Their second year together, when the summer festival happened, they caught another fish. This one Tsukishima had chosen. It was more spotted - like freckles. They swam together all the time in the aquarium that is maybe too big for just two fishes. Little friends, and companions to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s days. 

\- 

The restaurant is rather empty. Akiteru and Saeko are already there when they arrive - she is drinking what looks to be her second beer of the night, and Akiteru is still nursing his first. His cheeks are flushed and he has heart eyes on - it's cute. The blush is high on his cheeks like when Tsukishima blushes. Tanaka and Kiyoko are there as well, He’s not drinking anything, but she seems to be downing sake, chatting loudly with Akiteru.

It’s honestly a weird group to hang out with, but it’s not like they have a lot of couple friends anyway. Tsukishima squeezes Yamaguchi’s hand, thumb digging lightly at the curve of his wrist. Yamaguchi squeezes back, a smile forming on his face.

Saeko waves at them. The waitress leads them to the table and goes out to pick up more menus. 

“Holy fuck.” Tanaka exclaims, then, pointing at their joined hands. Yamaguchi flinches, chest thumping, ready to be shamed in a public place. 

Next to him, Tsukishima has gone eerily still. Yamaguchi thinks about how they’re going to explain Tanaka’s murder to the police. 

He expects to hear some slurs, maybe snarky comments and overly sexual wording - the usual stuff, but instead he gets, “See babe? I told you!” Tanaka turns at Kiyoko with a triumphant smile, “Noya owes me 50 bucks.” 

Tsukishima tsks, but relaxes. Yamaguchi’s heart just about gives in. “How many people have a running bet on us dating?” Tsukishima asks, sitting down. Yamaguchi joins him. He picks up the jar of water and serves some for himself and Tsukishima. 

Tanaka shrugs. “Everyone from the club, as far as I know.” 

“Shimada-san and Takinoue-san too.” Akiteru adds, thanking the waitress when she returns with their menus. 

Yamaguchi chokes on his water. Tsukishima actually facepalms.

-

“C’mon, I want candied apples!” Yamaguchi all but pushes Tsukishima out of the apartment, bumping on the neighbors on their way out. 

Tsukishima doesn’t let him apologize. Yamaguchi had somehow convinced him to wear a yukata for once, and time is precious and flimsy just like the fabric of it. Yamaguchi had insisted on taking selfies before leaving and they are a little bit late to the start of the festival, but it's fine. 

They walk quickly. Yamaguchi knows his way to the festival by heart - he hasn’t missed once since childhood, and ever since they met, Tsukishima hasn’t either. It’s one of his favorite things - nothing quite beats walking around the stands and eating street food with your boyfriend while traditional music plays and the smell of baked goods and alcohol fills the air. Even if you have to walk up a hill for it. 

They sit together on the grass. The paper lanterns paint the night in an orange hue, making the entire city view look even more whimsical. Tsukishima is looking at the sky, holding himself up by his palms on the grass. There’s soft music playing and they ate so much Yamaguchi feels sleepy. They agreed to pick up their new goldfish at the end of the night - this one is fully golden but has a tail that looks a little longer than the other two at home. The game stand owner always allows them to do that, never letting anyone else pick their fish. 

Yamaguchi traces Tsukishima’s body with his eyes. Under the soft lighting, his hair swooshes, looking almost like a halo. His yukata had slipped lose at some point during the night, leaving the upper portion of his chest somewhat exposed. He looks breathtaking.

And he is Yamaguchi’s. Just as much as Yamaguchi is his.

“You’re staring.” He says, turning to Yamaguchi. 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi doesn’t even try to deny it. “'Cause you’re beautiful.”

Tsukishima flushes. Yamaguchi doesn’t think he’ll ever grow tired of that. “So are you.” 

He smiles, looking away when Tsukishima moves closer to him. He holds Yamaguchi’s chin, making him turn back. “So beautiful.” His thumb traces Yamaguchi’s lips. His eyes follow each and every one of his freckles. 

Yamaguchi isn’t sure who initiates the kiss, but they’re melting into one another, soft sighs flowing between them. There’s no other place he’d rather be than here, sitting under the moonlight on the cold grass stained with dew. Tsukishima’s arms on his waist feel like home: warm, and inviting. Yamaguchi wants to scream, to yell at the stars that he’s happy and in love and that Tsukishima is his everything, doesn’t matter who sees it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of my tsukkiyama brainrot. also, I don't know anything about home electronics, can you tell lmao


End file.
